Heero x Duo
by greynono
Summary: Suite de petites fics basée sur le couple Heero x Duo et chacune sur un thème particulier. yaoi
1. Toi et moi

Thème : 4 Toi et moi

Couple : HeeroxDuo

Fandom : Gundam wing

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi…. La vie est triste parfois, non ?

**_Chronologie_**

Au début, il y avait moi.

Simple soldat parfait.

Formé à combattre et à survivre. A ne penser uniquement qu'à ma propre vie. Pas le temps de s'encombrer d'autre chose.

Mon existence était d'une simplicité absolue : tuer, survivre, tuer, survivre…

Un cycle sans fin.

Avec moi au centre.

C'était trop facile pour durer.

Tout a changé quand les mads ont décidé de nous unir les cinq pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

J'étais par principe d'accord avec eux, même si dans le fond, à cinq ou tout seul, c'était la même chose pour moi…

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, je ne sais toujours pas, tu étais parmi eux.

Tes sourires, ton babillage incessant, ta légèreté qui cachait une profondeur sans égale, ta bonne humeur qui dissimulait une certaine tristesse, ta gentillesse inégalable…

Ton corps de rêve, ta natte qui sentait si bon, tes yeux améthystes insondables et si purs, ta bouche qui m'appelait…

Tu m'as apporté quelque chose de plus dans ma vie : toi.

Et soudain, mon esprit a changé : il n'y a plus eu que toi. Toi et toi. Seulement toi.

Tu m'obsédais, je ne pensais plus qu'à toi…

Mon existence s'est résumée à ces seules choses : te protéger, tuer, t'observer de loin…

Un autre cycle sans fin.

Avec toi au centre.

C'était trop difficile pour durer.

J'allais devenir fou : t'aimer de loin, ne pas pouvoir te toucher ni rien te dire.

Et un jour, tu as craqué et tu m'as tout avoué entre deux sanglots, dans la solitude de notre chambre : tu ne pensais qu'à moi toute la journée, je t'obsédais, j'étais devenu le centre de ton monde parce que tu m'aimais.

Tu m'aimais...

J ne m'a jamais appris à pleurer, et pourtant, ce jour-là, les larmes sont venues toutes seules.

Incapable de les retenir.

Je t'ai révélé tous mes secrets, et tu m'as tendu les bras pour m'embrasser.

Tu t'es donné à moi, comme moi je me suis donné à toi.

Depuis, nous vivons en parfaite harmonie. Le parfait amour.

Celui qui fait si mal quand l'être aimé n'est pas là… Celui qui rend heureux à hurler de joie quand enfin le corps de l'autre est entre nos bras…

Notre vie est devenue ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être et ce qu'elle sera toujours : nous aimer, avancer ensemble en se tenant toujours par la main…

Tout le reste est devenu futile.

Maintenant, et pour toujours, c'est toi et moi.

Et c'est parfait pour durer.

Owari.


	2. Bonne nuit

Thème : 24 Bonne nuit

Fandom : gundam wing

Couple : Heero x Duo

Disclamer: ces personages ne sont toujours pas à moi… (marre de le répéter TT)

**_Chut !_**

Wufei entra précipitamment dans la chambre de Heero sans avoir frappé. Il avait perdu son sabre dans l'après-midi et le cherchait désespérément depuis, furieux de cette perte. Il se doutait que Maxwell devait y être pour quelque chose là-dedans, mais le natté avait lui aussi mystérieusement disparu, aussi le chinois ne pouvait-il décharger sa colère sur lui.

Il avait déjà retourné toute sa chambre, ainsi que celle de Maxwell et celle de Trowa et Quatre, profitant de leur absence. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son sabre… Il ne restait plus que celle d'Heero, et le chinois n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à y rentrer, trop préoccupé par le sort de son arme.

- HEERO ! Où est…

Il s'arrêta net en apercevant le japonais assis sur son lit, dirigeant calmement un revolver dans sa direction. Dans un geste purement instinctif, le chinois leva les bras et recula d'un pas.

- Hé, attends, je veux pas…

- Silence ! lui intima le japonais, toujours aussi serein.

Devant l'incompréhension de Wufei, Heero lui signala d'un coup de tête la forme qui reposait contre lui, sa tête sagement posée sur son torse, sa natte gisant sur les draps.

- Duo… gronda le chinois.

- Silence, il dort, ajouta Heero.

Le revolver toujours pointé sur lui, Wufei abandonna, sachant pertinemment que pour son natté, le japonais était bien capable de tirer. Il allait sortir quand il ne pu retenir une dernière question qu'il murmura :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon sabre ?

- Non, répondit Heero.

- Tu ne sais pas où Maxwell aurait pu le cacher par hasard ?

- Non, Duo n'a pas touché à ton sabre. Maintenant, sors d'ici.

Tout en maugréant contre cet imbécile de natté, Wufei s'exécuta et laissa les deux amants seuls.

Heero sentit soudain Duo bouger contre lui et murmurer, la voix encore ensommeillée :

- Huuummm… C'était quoi Heero ?

- Rien Tenshi, rendors-toi.

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, le caressant doucement. Sa main descendit sur sa natte et il la ramena contre son visage pour y déposer un petit baiser et s'imprégner de l'odeur de Duo.

Il cru que le natté s'était rendormi quand il l'entendit dire d'une voix douce, presque endormie :

- Si jamais il revient, dis-lui que son sabre est caché sous le buffet de la cuisine…


	3. Invincible, sans égal

Thème : 16 Invincible, sans égal

Fandom : Gundam wing

Couple : Heero x Duo

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi… Je ne suis pas assez douée pour ça !lol

**_On ne peut pas vivre sans amour_**

Quatre sourit devant la réponse de Wufei : pour lui, être fort, c'était suivre ses principes sans jamais s'en détourner. C'était une réponse digne du chinois, lui qui ne vivait que pour l'honneur et la morale. Le jeune arabe aurait dû s'y attendre.

Il avait déjà posé la question à Trowa, qui avait suggéré que savoir s'allier avec la nature, c'était la plus grande force qu'on puisse trouver (réponse assez énigmatique pour qu'on ne s'attarde pas à rechercher sa signification exacte) et à Duo, qui lui avait assuré que celui qui serait capable de s'enfiler 30 pots de glace au chocolat d'un litre était sans conteste l'homme le plus fort du monde. Le blond le soupçonnait d'avoir déjà essayer…

Il se tourna vers Heero qui pianotait sur son portable, seul à travailler au milieu du salon alors que les autres se reposaient de leur dernière mission en bavardant un peu.

- Heero… ?

- Hn ? répondit-il sans détourner les yeux de son écran.

Evidemment, s'il répondait de la même manière à sa question, il allait gagner le trophée de la réponse la plus énigmatique, loin devant Trowa…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est quoi, être fort ?

Les doigts de japonais cessèrent momentanément de taper et Heero releva la tête et porta son regard sur Duo qui le lui rendit dans une muette interrogation.

- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le natté rougit soudain mais ses yeux ne cillèrent pas, remplis d'un sentiment qui vint envahir Quatre : de l'amour.

Le blond sourit tandis que Wufei soupirait : pour lui, Heero était et resterait une énigme vivante.

Quatre aurait dû se douter de la réponse du japonais.

Il avait toujours vécu comme une machine destinée à tuer, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Même au début de leur collaboration, il ne s'était guère humanisé. Le contact des autres avait un peu modifié son caractère, mais rien de très visible. Il était resté le soldat parfait.

C'est pourquoi Quatre avait été très étonné lorsque Duo lui avait avoué dans un demi-sourire qu'il sortait avec Heero. Le perfect soldier était-il capable d'avoir des sentiments finalement ? Quatre avait bombardé le natté de questions, mais Duo avait haussé les épaules et s'était contenté de répondre :

- Tu sais Quat-chan, on ne peut pas vivre éternellement sans amour…

Heero n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec eux depuis cette surprenante découverte, mais le jeune arabe avait compris que même l'homme le plus parfait avait besoin de sentiments pour survivre. Pour le japonais, l'amour l'avait rendu plus fort.

Et le large sourire qu'affichait Duo à l'instant même venait confirmer cette thèse.

Le natté se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant, passant un bras amoureux autour de sa taille. Le japonais ne retint pas son micro-sourire, et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur le front de Duo, lequel poussa un petit soupir de bonheur.


	4. Course folle

Thème : 9 Course folle

Fandom : gundam wing

Couple : Heero x Duo

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi…

**_Porte-bonheur_**

Alors que Quatre sortait de la salle de bain, il vit passer une silhouette devant lui à toute vitesse, sa natte flottant derrière elle.

Soit Duo avait faim, soit il se passait quelque chose.

Le blond se précipita vers la rampe d'escalier et cria au natté qu'il apercevait encore.

- Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pas le temps ! répondit le jeune homme avant de disparaître vers le hangar des gundams.

En voyant la direction qu'il prenait, Quatre comprit la raison de sa course et sourit.

…

Duo priait pour qu'Heero ne soit pas encore parti pour sa mission tout en courant vers son armure mobile.

« Faites qu'il soit là, je vous en supplie… Il ne faut pas qu'il parte comme ça… » répétait-il en lui comme une litanie.

Ses poumons allaient le lâcher s'il continuait, mais il se promit de ne s'arrêter qu'une fois Heero devant lui.

Il aperçut soudain une ombre bouger non loin des gundams et il courut dans sa direction en criant :

- HEERO !

La tête du japonais apparut, un air étonné sur le visage. Il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit le natté arriver vers lui en courant comme un fou et il s'avança à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ?

Il n'eut que le temps de tendre les bras que le natté se jetait littéralement dans ses bras et le serrait fortement contre lui.

- Mais Duo… ? s'étonna le japonais.

- Ouf…. J'ai eu… si peur… s'exclama l'américain en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Si peur que… tu partes sans…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin Duo ?

Le natté releva le visage vers lui et avec un petit sourire, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du japonais.

- C'est pour te porter chance… s'expliqua Duo en se reculant légèrement. Avec ça, je suis sûr que tu vas revenir…

Il se détacha des bras d'Heero et repartit vers la maison. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il se retourna et adressa un petit signe de la main au japonais.

- Fais des ravages dans le camp ozzie et reviens-moi ! Je t'attends de pied ferme !

Heero sourit alors que la silhouette de Duo disparaissait derrière les murs. De jour en jour, son tenshi ne cessait de le surprendre.

Bien sûr qu'il allait rentrer ! Juste pour pouvoir repartir et avoir droit de nouveau à un baiser porte-bonheur façon Duo…


	5. Regardemoi

Thème : 1 Regarde-moi

Fandom : gundam wing

Couple : Heero x Duo

Disclamer: ne sont pas à moi, tout le monde s'en doute!

**_Etre aimer_**

Certains passent leur vie à rechercher des trésors enfouis sous l'eau, en pensant qu'ils feront leur bonheur.

D'autres préfèrent jouer à la Bourse, en espérant que l'argent qu'ils gagneront améliorera leur vie.

D'autres encore mènent une vie tranquille, loin de tout, entourés de ceux qu'ils aiment, et cela les rends heureux.

Moi je n'ai rien de tout cela… Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher des trésors, ni la patience de jouer à la Bourse, et encore moins le pouvoir de mener une vie paisible.

J'ai la guerre comme quotidien, avec comme but la paix sur Terre, celle qui rendra les autres heureux.

Mais malgré cela, j'ai réussi à trouver mon bonheur, et j'ai compris que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre…

D'accord, je ne suis pas allé chercher loin… Mais qui a dit que l'impossible rendait heureux ?

Non, ton regard posé sur moi suffit à mon bonheur. Ce regard qui se pose que moi comme un baiser.

Parce que je sais que dans ces deux iris cobalts réputés glacials, j'existe et je suis aimé. Je suis Duo, l'être qui compte plus que tout pour toi.

J'admet que c'est un peu hautain de dire qu'on est le centre du monde pour une personne, mais ça me rend tellement heureux que je n'en ai aucun remord….


End file.
